Everything has changed
by Schadenfreude Bae
Summary: Shizuku finds out that she is unplanningly pregnant again which she attempts to keep a secret but unfortunatly after s private talk with Daichi, Kaori finds out and ends up telling everyone she knows. Life completely changes for the Tamaki family and thinks will never seem the same again. (Ughhh! Sorry I'm so bad at descriptions and titles!)
1. The big secret

**A/N: I admit, this isn't my best FanFiction but I gave it my best shot. I just really wanted to do a pregnancy themed story.**

Shizuku stared at the plate of food palely and in disgust.

"Is there something wrong, Shizuku?" Daichi asked.

Kaori and Sora watched her as it was very unusual for their mother to fall ill or off her food.

Shizuku then shot up and dashed to the trash can and began to gag.

"Why did you not tell me you were sick?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry!" She said looking up with teary eyes.

"There's no need to apologise" Daichi said as he walked over to comfort her.

Shizuku stood up and wiped her mouth "I...I...Can I talk to you...privately...later" she mumbled.

"Why not now?" He asked taking her hand.

"I guess so" she sighed.

Kaori observed them both walk into the garden and when they had closed the door and the coast was clear, She crept up to the door and put her ear against it.

Kaori always had been very curious and nosy, but Sora was the opposite.

He always followed the rules and was what Kaori called him 'The Annoying Telltale Type' of brother.

"What are you doing!" Sora hissed "Didn't you hear! What they are discussing is private".

Kaori rolled her eyes "If mom is really sick, she is bound to tell us anyway" she argued.

Sora was going to argue back but the truth is, he was rather curious too on what they needed to discuss in 'private'.

"What's wrong? Are you ill?" Daichi asked her sympathetically.

"No...It's not that" she told him as she began to get a little teary again.

"Then what is the matter? You seem really out of it today" he told her wrapping his arms around her.

"I...I think I'm p-pregnant" she cried.

"What!?" Daichi eyes widened and he immediately released her from the hug.

"Please don't be angry!" She cried flailing her arms.

"I'm not...I'm just shocked" Daichi muttered quietly.

"Are you 100% sure? I don't understand how! We always use condoms, and I had a vasectomy 3 years ago" Daichi told her in disbelief.

"But condoms can break and vasectomies can reverse" she shot back.

Kaori was inside listening and even she was really astonished and bewildered from what she had just heard.

"Oh. My. God." Kaori yelled.

And suddenly her shell shocked face had turned into a massive squealing grin.

"What is it! I didn't hear!" Sora exclaimed.

Kaori began to prance around the living room girlishly.

"Mom's pregnant!" She practically screamed.

"What?" Sora said as though the news hasn't sunk in "Really?"

"Yup!" Kaori squealed as she danced into her bedroom.

 _Meanwhile..._

"But... How can you be sure?" Daichi repeated.

"I took 2 tests this morning whilst you were out..." She admitted.

Daichi stared at her for a few minutes speechless and still starry eyed.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled again "Don't be angry".

Daichi rubbed his head slowly, he still couldn't believe it.

He wasn't angry though, He instantly knew after she gave birth to Sora that he didn't want anymore children, but he wouldn't be angry if she did get pregnant again, although he didn't particularly like young children.

"I'm not angry...I'm just...shocked...I think I need to take a walk" he told her.

He then kissed her forehead and proceeded out the gate for some air.

Shizuku took a few moments outside to try and hide her puffy eyes and then went back into the house.

She walked in to find Sora staring at her innocently.

"Are you okay? Where's dad?" He asked.

"He's gone to the store" she lied "He'll be back soon, Now go finish your dinner" she ordered him.

Sora sighed at her response, He hated it when his mother bossed him about.

Shizuku didn't even ask where Kaori had gone, She just simply went to her bedroom and shut the door behind her...

 **The next day:**

Shizuku woke up to find Daichi's warm arms wrapped around her chest.

She slowly took his arms off of herself trying not to wake him up and went to the bathroom.

The first thing she did was check her underwear for her period.

She was already very overdue but she wanted to check anyway, in case this whole pregnancy situation _was_ alla dream _._

Unfortunately it wasn't. Her period was still absent and she could see the two used pregnancy tests hiding in the garbage can from yesterday.

"Shizuku?" Said a voice.

Shizuku jumped and quickly pulled up her underwear.

"Yes?" She replied.

She walked back into the bedroom to Daichi who was sitting on the bed in his pyjamas.

"I've been thinking last night" he spoke.

"Oh" Shizuku hummed.

"I can abort if you really wish" she told him croakily.

Daichi shot her a disgusted and shocked look "No! I'd never let you do such a thing!" He exclaimed.

"That's good. I don't think I'd be able to either" She told him as she leaned on the door frame.

"I was thinking, I think I want this baby" Daichi told her "I already feel as though I'm turning old. It will make us feel young again".

Shizuku began to smile pleasantly, She really didn't expect Daichi to react like this. He never has really gotten on with children, So I guess this showed Shizuku how much he loved her and the lengths he will go to in order to keep her in his life.

 _Later that day..._

Kaorihad finished school and of course she couldn't keep her mouth shut about the news.

She told everyone at her school, her friends, her class, even the teachers.

After school she went to the Nedokoya hotel to try and earn some extra money for Tokyo.

She wasn't sure whether to tell Yamazaki or not, It is meant to be a secret after all.

' _Maybe I should just drop some hints?'_ Kaorithought with a giggle.

"Hello, Kaori" Yamazaki said as she approached the doors.

"Unfortunately, we haven't got any guests today. You can still help me tidy the rooms though" he told her.

Kaori stopped and thought for a moment, "Nah, I don't really care about the money much anymore" she told him.

"But I thought you wanted to save up for Tokyo?" He asked her a little confused.

"Hmmmm, no. I will be too busy anyway with the baby" she said as she grinned internally.

"Baby?" He laughed "I think your a little young for that yet, Kaori".

Kaori shook her head letting out a small giggle "No! Not me, My mom".

Yamazaki laughed at first not taking her seriously, but when Kaori had stood there silently without telling him it was a joke, his smile began to disappear.

"You aren't joking?" He asked her seriously.

"No" Kaori told him "They were talking about it last night. Your as shocked as I was! I mean I guess she has been gaining weight but I didn't know she was having a baby!"

Yamazaki stood silently for a few seconds in disbelief. He couldn't imagine Daichi or even Shizuku for that matter wanting another child.

Neither could he picture them having sex, but I guess everyone has their urges he thought to himself.

"I'll probably visit them and congratulate them later then. I'll see you around" Yamazaki said calmly as he waved her off.

And so Yamazaki turned back into the guesthouse feeling very uneasy about the situation.


	2. Taking in the news

That night the Tamaki family were eating dinner like every other average family, but Kaori was so excited about the news that she felt she really couldn't stop herself from talking about it.

She bit her lip hard at the table as she began to start to giggle again.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Kaori replied with a snigger.

Her father gave her a strange look, which then made her laugh even more.

"Okay, okay!" She surrendered, waving her arms "I really can't keep my mouth shut any longer!"

Everyone stopped eating for a moment to hear what Kaori had to say.

"Have you got any names yet?! How long have you been pregnant?, Is dad the father?" Karou squealed bombarding her mother with questions.

"KAORI!" Daichi yelled angrily.

Shizuku began to sob quietly with her head in her hands.

"What? Why aren't you happy about this?" Kaori asked innocently.

"Go to your room!" Daichi demanded.

"Is it true?" Sora asked quietly.

"Yes" she sniffled "It wasn't planned...but these things happen".

Sora watched his mother being comforted by his dad silently.

He was speechless, Kaori told him yesterday but he thought she may have misheard or maybe was making it up.

Sora wasn't sure how to feel about this, about having a new brother or sister, maybe even having to share a room.

Sora hated a change in routine though, So he was a little unsure about if he was happy or not, Sora wasn't old enough to know how babies were made but from his mothers reaction he concluded that it must have been his fathers fault.

"Why, dad" Sora trembled.

"Sometimes accidents like this happen" Daichi told him calmly.

"But how!?" Sora said beginning to feel himself tear up.

"Your too young to understand" he told him.

"Fine!" Sora yelled as he stormed out the room.

Shizuku looked up at Daichi with blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Maybe you should go talk to them both" she told him.

"Ok" Daichi said as he released his arms off of her.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted. I think I've upset them both" she said quietly, "It's just been a big shock, I mean, I'm not even prepared for it"

"I know" Daichi told her "It probably is my fault..."

"Don't say that!" Shizuku yelled back "Of course it's not! You didn't expect it to happen, You had that vasectomy a year ago"

Daichi hugged her tightly,

"It's happened now though, What's done is done, I'll go speak to Kaori and Sora" he told her as he walked away.

 _The next morning.._

The next morning, The Tamaki household were remained quietly With only the radio playing to break the silence.

Nobody knew what to talk about, it was as though everyone was afraid to speak.

"Have you got everything you need?" Shizuku asked Sora who was about to leave for school.

"Yeah" Sora mumbled "Ummm...mom...I'm sorry about before..." He blushed.

"It's okay, I know it's strange to think about-"

"Whatever" Sora said cutting her off as he began to cringe.

Sora picked up his backpack and headed off,

"Bye!" Shizuku said as she waved him off.


	3. Family life

Practically the whole island knew about Shizuku's pregnancy now, through all the gossip that Kaori had spread around.

Shizuku stomach was getting bigger by the days and tomorrow she was going to the mainland to a hospital that specialised in maternity.

Despite all the morning sickness and other symptoms, Shizuku actually liked being pregnant again.

It made her feel much younger in herself and also it meant she could spend more time with Kaori and Sora, as Daichi refused to let her work in the clinic and do house calls, in case of 'infection'. This wasn't much of a surprise to Shizuku though, Daichi was very protective when she was pregnant with Sora and Kaori as well.

At the moment, Shizuku was relaxing in the garden whilst reading a book.

She never got much time to read whilst she was working in the clinic, so she decided to take the opportunity while she could.

The air was pretty warm outside, except for the occasional light breeze that arrised, and everything was just peaceful.

Sora walked into the garden and spotting his mother.

"Hi!" She chimed politely "How was your day?".

"Good" he replied as he sat down next to her.

"That's good" she smiled ruffling his hair.

Sora stared at her stomach for a moment, He couldn't believe how big she was getting, Neither could he get past the fact that his mother was carrying a baby which will soon be his brother or sister.

"Mom" he said.

"Hmmm" she hummed still reading her book.

"What's it like to be pregnant?" Sora asked innocently.

Shizuku glanced up and began to think.

"Well...It's sort of...Like, carrying a human" she told him as she tried to explain.

"Is it heavy?" He asked her.

"A little I guess" Shizuku laughed.

Shizuku put the book down and began to rub her stomach.

"Can I feel it?" Sora asked.

Shizuku nodded and placed his hands onto her belly.

Sora gently ran his fingers across it in amazement.

At first he was a little annoyed about his mom bringing another child to the world but after this heart felt moment, He was beginning to see the brighter side of things.

Sora pulled his hand away and Shizuku gave him a small grin which he quickly replied with a smile, he had never actually felt so close to his mother before, He was more close to his dad, so he instantly knew after this moment that this memory would stick in his mind for a long time.

"Shizuku!" Yelled a voice.

Daichi walked in ruining the perfect moment.

"The phone, It's for you" he told her as he handed her the wireless phone.

"Who is it?" She whispered as she took it out of his hand.

"The Village Chief" Daichi replied "He wants to congratulate us and give us some gifts"

"Oh, Hello!" She spoke into the phone.

Sora then got up and walked back to the house to finish off some homework that he had, leaving his mom and dad to have some alone time like he had just had.

* * *

 _Later that evening:_ Shizuku sat on her bed with her laptop with Kaori and they were both looking for baby names.

"Hmmm, I don't know. What names do you like?" Shizuku asked.

"I really like the name Akita for a girl" Kaori hinted "Or Yamato for a boy"

"Maybe I'll ask, Daichi" Shizuku replied "What about Tendo?"

"No!" Kaori yelled beginning to blush faintly.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring once more.

"Ugh! The phone hasn't stopped ringing today" Shizuku complained "Could you get it for me, Kaori?"

Kaori nodded in agreement because she thought it would be rude to refuse.

Kaori picked it up and took it to her mother's room.

"Hello?" Said an old male voice.

"Oh hi!" Shizuku replied happily.

"Who is it?" Kaori said nosily crept forward to listen.

"It's Yuri, My brother" she smiled.

It was very rare for her brother to call. She hadn't seen him in years since he moved to Hong Kong to work for an electronics company.

He must of heard the news somehow, She didn't even know how, Because Kaori definitely wouldn't have contacted him.

"How are you?" Yuri asked "I just thought I'd call you again because we haven't really spoke in years"

"Yeah, I can't believe it's been 4 years since we last spoke" she told him in shock.

"Oh..actually I've gotta go, I thought this was a convenient time but it's not, I'm sorry" he apologised.

"Wait!" She yelled down the phone.

"I just thought I'd tell you, I'm pregnant again" she said happily.

"That's great!" He replied "Maybe I will try and find some time to visit you again, I'm off work next week".

"That would be great time... That's if your not too busy" Shizuku muttered.

"I will find time, don't you worry" Yuri told her promisingly.

"Ok, I'll see you...next week then?" She said, but Yuri had already hung up.

He was a busy man so it is unsurprising that he couldn't talk for long, neither did she believe the promise that he made that he would come and visit because he was always cancelling plans because of his work, That's why she gave up contacting him and inviting him places, because she knew he could never keep his promises.


End file.
